Cher Jamie
by odea nigthingale
Summary: Une lettre adressée à Jamie. Ou l'on explore une relation Jamie/Grey que j'aime bien, en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Maya Holmes.


_Une petite bafouille pour fêter l'anniversaire d'une grande amie et fan d'Outlander ! Attention **spolier alert** pour tout.e.s .elles ( bon oui je suis nulle en écriture inclusive ) qui n'aurait pas vu la saison 3 !_

 _Joyeux anniversaire Maya Holmes ! Plein de bisous et pleins de cœur sur toi ma belle !_

 _Un grand merci à LeRoyaumeSousLaPluie pour sa correction aussi rapide qu'efficace !_

oOo

Cher Jamie,

J'espère que tu as retrouvé ta famille, ta sœur, ton beau-frère et tes neveux et nièces tous en bonne santé et que toi-même, tu te portes au mieux. Pardonne ma pitoyable prose, je suis plus habitué au ferraillement de mon épée et ma plume ne sert guère qu'à transmettre les ordres et consignes.

Je t'écris pour te donner des nouvelles de Willie. Je pense que tu attends sans doute impatiemment d'en avoir.

Il a grandi depuis ton départ de Helwater, il devient un homme. Je joins d'ailleurs à cette lettre une miniature que j'ai fait faire à ton intention.

Je sais que j'aurais dû t'écrire plus tôt. J'ai mis du temps à me résigner à le faire, c'était très dur pour moi. L'idée d'être proche de toi par le biais du papier que tu allais inhaler, tenir dans tes mains solides, l'idée de toi respirant l'odeur de l'encre que j'aurais répandu en pâtés indescriptibles, me rendait fou.

Je me souviens de la dernière fois où nous avons parlé, les non-dits et la tension qui parsemaient notre discours. J'aurais aimé te dire au revoir autrement.

Parfois je me dis que j'aurais dû accepter ta proposition, te prendre dans la boue sur l'instant, sentir ton cou se tendre sous mes coups. Ce ne sont que des fantasmes Jamie, des désirs crasseux issu d'un coin de mon cerveau et qui me font honte. Je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver d'ailleurs à les assumer dans la réalité. Ployer sous moi ton corps musclé, sentir ta douleur transpercerait mon âme irrémédiablement. Surtout après ce que tu as subi dans une autre prison anglaise. Oui, j'ai deviné Jamie et je ne peux m'empêcher d'y songer. Quelle est cette âme noire, damnée qui a osé te souiller ? Ce vil scélérat que je transpercerais volontiers de ma lame ? J'aimerais te le faire oublier, j'aimerais être celui qui te révèle comme cela peut être bon. Dans la réalité ce que j'aimerais de toi, c'est ta réédition complète, ton amour absolu. J'aimerais que tu m'aimes et que tu me serres contre toi. J'aimerais que ce soit toi qui jouisse de moi. J'aimerais aimer ton corps.

Je vais m'arrêter là sinon je n'oserai de nouveau t'envoyer cette lettre. Tu as compris, j'ai déjà tenté à mainte reprise de t'écrire mais à chaque fois mes pensées s'égarent sur la page blanche. Je me souviens de ce qui m'affole chez toi, tes mains blessées et si belles, tannées par la vie, le travail dur et les rênes des chevaux, j'aimerais les sentir sur ma peau. Elles me gratteraient un peu, leur rugosité me ferait venir sur l'épiderme des millions de frissons. Je m'égare à chaque fois que je pense à toi, ton âme et ton corps en toi indissociable. Je veux les sentir tous deux me posséder.

Maintenant je vais me laisser aller à tout te raconter, j'ai été trop loin pour pouvoir faire marche arrière et de toute manière poser sur le papier ce que je ressens me dégage d'un poids.

Quand je regarde Willie, c'est toi que je vois, j'ai l'impression d'élever l'enfant que nous aurions dû avoir ensemble. Je suis heureux de vivre avec ce vivant rappel de toi. De l'élever et de me dire qu'il deviendra aussi vaillant, beau et honorable que son père. J'aimerais pouvoir le soir te raconter mes fiertés paternelles à son sujet. Partager avec toi ses progrès dans les arts équestres mais aussi ses progrès en science, c'est vraiment un petit curieux notre bonhomme. J'aimerais que nous soyons fiers tous les deux. J'aimerais que tu sois fier de la façon dont je m'en occupe, j'aimerais que le soir à la lueur du feu mourant de la cheminée tu me chuchotes à l'oreille : « Tu es une merveille Johnny tu en prends soin, tu le portes haut, il deviendra tellement intelligent grâce à toi ». Oui j'aimerais que tu me vénères un peu, comme j'aimerais aussi que tu me prennes, une fois notre discussion terminée, doucement, dans l'habitude d'un grand amour, d'une vie à deux parfois monotone mais jamais morne.

Je devrais partir en voyage. Retourner dans cette Écosse qui pourtant m'a tant blessé, ce serait comme pouvoir te retrouver. Je ne chercherais pas à te rencontrer vraiment, rassure toi, je n'en aurais pas besoin, voir la profondeur des lochs me rappellerait celle de tes yeux, les paysages vallonnées et verdoyant, les vallons de tes fesses, les déchiquetures des monts et rocs, les cicatrices de ton dos… Je passerais mon doigts sur la brisure des rochers de l'île de Skye et je penserais caresser les déchirures de ta chair. J'aimerais embrasser, lécher chacun des tes plis et creux qui courent, douloureux rappel, sur ton dos. . De ma salive j'aimerais combler les creux de ta peau, cicatriser de mon amour tes plaies. Ô mon aimé, je suis allé trop loin, mon lyrisme prend le dessus sur ma raison dû à mon amour et mon désir pour toi.

Je t'ai vu une fois. Vu nu ! Un souvenir que je chérirai toute ma vie. J'ai besoin de te le dire afin que tu comprennes pourquoi je te connais aussi bien. J'ai envie que tu saches aussi que ce jour là où je t'ai observé est ce moment auquel je pense les soirs de déprime, il m'est également d'une grande aide lors de ces moments intimes que je me dois de partager avec ma femme.

C'était un jeudi, ton jour de repos, un jour où il faisait chaud. Comme il m'arrivait parfois de ne pas venir et que j'étais en retard à notre rendez-vous tu as pensé être seul. Tu as rejoint la rivière et quand je suis arrivé tu t'y baignais nu. Je t'ai vu sortir à demi de l'eau. Je n'ai pas pu t'interpeller, la vision était trop belle. Je voulais pouvoir me repaitre de la vue de ton corps nu encore et encore. Tes cheveux longs et détachés goutaient sur ton dos déchiqueté. Mon regard ne pouvait se détacher de ton derrière, de tes fesses pommelées, rebondies, faites pour être empoignées avec passion, faites pour être désirées comme des divinités. Puis tu t'es assis sur un rocher qui sortait de la rivière, le courant qui taquinait tes jambes, le soleil qui jouait avec les teintes de rouges de tes cheveux et les gouttelettes brillantes qui glissaient sur toi. Je croyais n'avoir rien vu de plus beau jusqu'à ce que tu commences à te toucher. Tu ne faisais pas que te soulager, tu te faisais du bien, tu te caressais vraiment et tu y prenais du plaisir. C'était extrêmement intime comme instant. Je l'ai partagé avec toi. Ne m'en veux pas car ce moment de grâce est devenu l'épiphanie de ma vie. Je n'avais et n'ai toujours rien vécu d'aussi intense, fort et bon. Sur ta poitrine tu passais tes belles et grandes mains, tu caressais tes côtes, puis massais ton ventre. J'avoue que j'ai ouvert ma chemise et que j'ai mimé tes mouvements. Puis délicatement de ton index et pouce tu as fait rouler l'un de tes tétons, puis l'autre et les deux en même temps. Je voyais ton visage, yeux fermés s'offrir au vent. Ta bouche à demi ouverte semblait supplier d'être recouverte. Dans ma tête j'ai taquiné tes lèvres de ma langue puis pénétré ta bouche. Tu pinçais tes mamelons avec forces, t'empêchant de gémir en mordant de tes dents la douceur de ta lèvre. Je n'avais pas ta patience; mes mains descendues branlaient mon intimité. Tu as alors fais un geste qui a lui seul a failli me faire partir prématurément : sucer tes doigts longuement pour ensuite reprendre tes mouvements. Ton torse musculeux se cambrait de désir. Je me sentais liquide. J'aurais aimé venir et m'assoir sur ton vit. Tu aurais pu me prendre et j'aurais pu me perdre en toi. Puis tu t'es enfin pris en main, ouvrant d'abord largement tes cuisses de tes mains, passant la paume en caresse intime sur tes bourses. Je le devinais à tes mouvements, à ton dos s'arrondissait. Je ne maitrisais plus mes propres actions, un de mes doigts s'était frayé un chemin en moi et te remplaçait. Je gémissait accroupi, à moitié soutenu par le tronc fin de l'orme devant moi. Puis tu t'es levé et les jambes ployées, le bassin en avant, les muscles de tes cuisses, de tes fesses raidis, bandés par l'effort, tu t'es cambré violemment, un arc translucide jaillissant de toi pour retomber dans l'eau en belles éclaboussures. À te voir ainsi aussi confiant, fort, abandonné à ton plaisir, j'ai joui à ta suite, imaginant que l'eau et le sperme giclaient sur ma peau. Je sentais les gouttes couler le long de mon torse. Quand j'ai repris mes esprit, je ne voyais plus que ta tête rousse dépasser hors de l'eau. Après t'avoir longuement observé faire ta toilette et te baigner, je suis parti avant que tu sortes de la rivière.

Mon amour, ma joie, ma vie tu as rempli mes soirées avec ce merveilleux fantasme que tu m'as offert. Je t'en prie ne m'en veux pas, je n'ai ressenti aucune honte à t'avoir vu, cela m'a semblé évident, beau et simple. Comme si j'avais regardé la nature sauvage de l'Écosse se déchainer, un orage éclater, un lever de soleil sur un loch, le gazouillis des oiseaux après le déferlement des éléments, le roulis d'une vague sur le sable tout cela mêlé de tendresse et de passion.

Mon amour, je pense à toi et je n'enverrai peut-être pas cette lettre, elle pas plus que celles écrites avant, je ne veux pas te perturber avec mes états d'âmes et émois qui n'appartiennent qu'à moi. Je te souhaite néanmoins, même si je suis presque sûr que tu ne me liras jamais, encore une multitudes d'instants de grâce comme celui auquel j'ai assisté. Dans mon cœur, j'espère et souhaite ardemment qu'un jour, un moment, je ne peux m'empêcher de le rêver, tu te toucheras aussi magnifiquement que cette fois là et que tu rêveras de mes lèvres te taquinant les tétons, tu m'imagineras te prendre dans ma bouche tu sentiras mes mains tremblantes empoigner tes fesses avec passion.

Je t'aime comme jamais je ne t'ai aimé, toujours un peu plus fort chaque jour.

Pour toi, en ta mémoire, je prends soin de ta descendance, de ce que tu m'as laissé, le plus incroyable des cadeaux.

Merci mon amour.

John Grey

Jamie pleurait. Il releva ses yeux humides du morceau de papier vieilli qu'il tenait en main. Il regarda la cassette que son fils lui avait envoyé scellée à la mort de son père. Elle contenait au moins une vingtaine de lettres, un petit écrin avec un saphir bleu et un morceau de tissu abimé que Jamie déplia pour reconnaitre une des écharpes blanches qu'il portait à l'époque où il travaillait comme palefrenier chez les Dunsany. Il pleura la mort de son vieil ami, triste de voir qu'il ne l'avait jamais remplacé dans son cœur, qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir un compagnon à sa mesure. Il tira de la boite une autre lettre au hasard et repris sa lecture.

Le soir en se couchant près de Claire il pensait encore à l'amour fou qu'il avait inspiré à John. Il se disait que cela ne lui aurait pas déplu de répondre à autant de passion. Il se promit alors que malgré son corps vieillissant, il répondrait un jour ou bien un soir, une nuit, au vœu secret de son ami.

oOo

 _Si cela vous as plu laissez moi une review ! Encore plein de bisous ma Maya ! ( merci à toi d'aimer ce fandom ^_^)_


End file.
